shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Shlav
Shlav is canon kings. They are a rare example of an interspecies relationship in the Shangry Bible that does not include any members of the Shangry Clan. Eggplant Boy meets Shlav along with the couple they regularly go to Olive Garden with, Klance, in outer space during his journey to fuck the moon. Power Slav is incredibly powerful, as he has no lower jaw but 8 arms, and thus 8 titties. Given that a big part of Power Levels in Shangryism is based on how many tits you have, this makes Slav extremely powerful. Shiro was also granted slightly more power than the average gay after Shangry learned of the death of Shiro's token gay dead boyfriend, introducing him to Slav and thus creating this power couple. Overall this makes Shlav very strong, although not as strong as other canon kings such as Ishangrynata and Sansy and Mikevros. Shiros Sapiosexuality Shiro is the only known sapiosexual in the Shangry Bible. After losing his boyfriend, Token Dead Gay, Shiro swore off of all men, but all that changed when Shangry introduced him to Slav. Their meeting caused Shiro to realize that he was actually sapiosexual, and incredibly attracted to the amount of Rick & Morty Slav has watched. Now that they are in a relationship Shiro petitions for sapiosexual rights. Relations No one quite knows how Shiro and Slav's relationship works, considering that Slav doesn't have a bottom jaw and also 8 arms while Shiro only has 1, but it is clear this does not inhibit their relationship. Shangry scholars often debate about who tops, if they are asexual or if they can even have sex, that is if anyone actually wanted to know the answer, which absolutely no one does except for weirdos on ao3. Pope Chaz's Homophobia Shlav is not without their struggles. Their main issue is the homophobic harassment of Pope Chaz, determined to end their love in the name of Klance. However Pope Chaz has claimed this is a misunderstanding and they are Shlav-neutral, despite often arguing with Alex over the validity of Shlav, and calling them p*rryshmirtz, a known slur for alien/human couples. Minecraft Both Shiro and Slav absolutely adore playing minecraft like the russian spy agents they are Alex Shlav Alex Shlav is the daughter of Shlav, whomst they named after both a combination of their names and also their biggest supporter, Alex. Little is known about her personality other than the fact that she did indeed hatch from an egg that Slav laid after making sweet allogay love to Shiro minedcraft.PNG|Shiro longing for a minecraft gf. minedcraft2.PNG|Slav trapped in sexy minecraft prison. minecraft.PNG|Gold and diamond shlav.PNG|Shiro wishing his sexy minecraft gf was with him :( canon.gif|Slavs minecraft skin clings.gif|Shiros minecraft skin CLANNONCLIGNS.png|Ancient tablet drawing of Shlav as depicted by Cardinal Gabriel shlaviscanonking.jpg|Clannon Clings b.png|I had to change the name of this bc wiki is homophobic against reclaimed slurs :( perryshmirtz.jpg|'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' I still see ur diamonds in my mine.PNG|canon kings atop their throne Category:Clannon Clings Category:Gayes Category:Fathers